Spring Break Stalker
by RissaIzDeBomb
Summary: It's the sequel to Turning Point. Takes place around Spring Break. Taylor meets a boy at school helps her out. He wants to be more than friends but she doesn't. When she goes missing will Chad be able to come the rescue or will it be too late? Read please


**_A/N- Well here is the sequel to Turning Point. You should probably read Turning Point to understand this story better but you really don't have to. I'm really excited about this and I made the chapter sort of long. I'm thinking I'll somewhere between 14-20 chapters to this story. Anyway I hope you guys like it!_**

**Monday April 2nd**

_Taylor and Chad were in Taylor's room sitting on the side of her bed. Nobody was at home and they were making out. Chad kissed her neck and made his way down to where her bra stopped. She undid it so Chad would have better access. He continued to kiss and lick her as he felt her hot breath on his neck sending chills down his spine._

_Chad undid Taylor's pants and pulled them down along with her thong. He felt her undo his belt buckle and pull down his pants and boxers. He moved his lips back up to hers as she moaned into his mouth. Chad couldn't take it anymore and he laid her down on the bed and climbed on top of her._

_"Taylor are you sure you want to do this?" Chad stopped._

_"Chad I'm sure just do it." Chad raised his eyebrows at her. "Ok I'll be gently baby." She smiled as he entered her._

Chad jolted awake. He looked around the room to make sure he was still in his room. "That was the hottest dream I've ever had." He looked at the clock. "Shit!"

He was going to be late again unless he hurried plus he had to pick Taylor up for her first day back.

He rushed to get ready for school. For some reason he couldn't get the dream off of his mind. He kept thinking that it meant something. He shook the feeling off as he ran out the door, got in the car, and sped down the road.

He got to Taylor's house a minute early. He popped in a tic-tac and fixed his collar before ringing the doorbell right on time.

**On the other side of the neighborhood**

Taylor woke up at 5:30 she was so excited. She didn't need to be up for another hour but she was too excited to sleep. It was her first day back to school since the accident. She was sick of not being able to go anywhere except for around the house.

Since she was up she might as well had get ready for school. She took her shower getting out and admiring herself in the mirror. She saw her smooth dark caramel skin and the bruises that reminded her of her near death experience. Instead of it bringing her down she smiled at the fact she was still alive. Nothing was going to bring down her day.

She did her hair and make-out, adding just a little bit of blush and mascara but going for a natural look. She looked in her closet and decided to take Sharpay and Gabriella's advice in the clothing area **_(read Turning Point if you don't know what I'm talking about)._** She put on a pink and white tie back braided Hot Kiss camisole and black Hot Kiss pants. Chad should like this it shows a bit of cleavage she thought. She looked in the mirror and liked what she saw.

Surprisingly by the time she was dressed and had put all her stuff together it was time to go. She thought she would have extra time left. _I hope I don't start taking forever getting dressed like Sharpay._ She looked at the clock _It's time for Chad to be here I bet he'll be late._ Just as that thought went through her head the doorbell rang. _Or not_ she smiled and skipped down the stairs.

She stopped in front of the door and brushed a hair a little bit before opening the door and jumping into his arms.

"Chad you don't know how long I've been waiting for this day. I'm so happy I get to go back to school. I wonder if the school still looks the same!"

"Wow I've never seen someone excited about going back to school before. If it were anybody else they would have waited until after spring break like the doctor said. You're just weird, but that's why I love you," Chad lifted her chin and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Get a room!" one of the neighbors shouted.

Taylor and Chad laughed. "Get a life!" Chad hissed back.

Taylor laughed and then gave him a mind-boggling kiss. Chad couldn't help but think about his dream. He pulled back from her before he got too deep into it.

"What's wrong why did you stop?" Taylor asked.

"You don't want to be late on your first day back do you?" Chad took Taylor's hand and walked her to the car. He opened the door for her and then went around and got in himself.

"My perfect gentleman," Taylor said.

They were coming up to the intersection where the accident happened. Chad noticed Taylor tense up a bit and he grabbed her hand.

Taylor squeezed his hand as they passed through and made it to school ten minutes before the late bell rang.

**Homeroom**

Taylor and Chad walked into homeroom and all of their friends ran up to hug them.

"Taylor what are you doing back so early?" one of Taylor's decathlon friends asked her.

"Yeah why didn't you just wait until spring break was over to come back?" Shantel asked.

"Yeah you really should have even your friends don't want you back," Chad's cheerleader ex-girlfriend Melrose spat.

"Hey Melrose you should make like a magician and disappear before Shantel and I have to do some major ass kicking," Sharpay said as Shantel backed her up along with the rest of the girls.

"Yeah Melrose Taylor and Chad are a cute couple leave them alone," one of the other cheerleaders told her.

"Good bye Melrose," Chad said irritated.

"This is not the last you have heard from me trust!" Melrose said giving Taylor an evil look.

"Now that ignorance is over what made you decide to come back so early?" Jason asked.

"It's just that I was so bored and miserable at home with nothing to do. I know you guys came to see me a lot but it wasn't the same. I missed East High so much too. It's just a week before spring break but every second means a lot to me," Taylor explained as the group hugged.

They all broke apart after a few second. "Notice anything different about me?" Gabriella asked.

The gang all looked at her studying her trying to figure out what she was talking about.

"Oh I got it! You got a hair cut!" Troy shouted before anyone else had a chance to answer.

"I was the first person to notice I just didn't say anything," Taylor said. **_(Okay so in Turning Point her hair was like it was in High School Musical but now it's short like in High School Musical 2)_**

"Yeah right Tay you were clueless just like the rest of us were," Ryan stated.

Taylor smiled _just like old times_ she thought.

"Okay class you have had enough time to chat it's time to get down to business," Ms. Darbus walked in just as the bell rang, "We would like to welcome back Ms. Taylor McKessie from her absence. We're all glad you had a great recovery. We also have a new student. Joseph please come to the front of the room."

Joseph was around Zeke's skin color with long brown/black cornrows. He had hazel eyes and perfect white teeth. He looked to be around 6 feet tall. So to say he was fine!

"Everyone this is Joseph Clark. I want you to welcome him to East High with open arms. Ms. McKessie since this is your first day back we would like to give you the honor of showing Mr. Clark around."

"Of course Ms. Darbus," Taylor smiled. She loved showing the new students around.

Joseph was walking back to his seat but Taylor stopped him and told him to sit in the empty seat beside her.

"Ok class I have an assignment on theatre. I have assigned partners of three. You are to make a three scene play. You should be ready to hand them in by Friday. Okay now for the groups Troy, Chad, and Joseph; Taylor, Gabriella, and Kelsi; Sharpay, Melrose, and Shantel; Zeke, Jason, and Ryan."

Sharpay and Shantel smiled and Melrose groaned as Ms. Darbus continued to read the groups.

"Okay everyone you have 30 minutes left in class get with your partners and get to work!"

(Chad, _Troy,_ **Joseph)**

So welcome to East High

**Thanks aren't you two like the big basketball guys Chad Danforth and Troy Bolton**

_The one and only_

**I've heard a lot about you nice to meet you**

You play any sports

**I'm not really good at any sports I'm more into my studies**

You're like one of the smart guys huh

**I guess you could say that**

Well my girlfriends really smart so I can deal with that

_Mines smart too and hey maybe we can teach you some basketball_

**I like that I've made friends on my first day**

Lucky you

_You haven't been here that long but just walking down the halls of East High there are a lot of pretty girls_

Yeah and if you're going to be friends with us you have to have the dime pieces of the school like Troy and I

**There's a couple of girls I've seen**

_Are they in here_

We won't tell anyone

_Yeah spill dude is it that girl behind you_

Whatever you do don't go out with Melrose she is some serious bad news

**No, no not any of them I'm talking about the one who is showing me around the Taylor McKessie girl.**

"Taylor!" Chad said louder than he meant to.

"Yeah Chad," Taylor said.

"Nothing."

Taylor rolled her eyes and continued to do her work.

"What's wrong with liking Taylor? She is fine I mean pretty face, nice body, and she must be nice for Darbus to like her."

Troy didn't say a word he just stared in disbelief and relieved it wasn't Gabriella he was talking about.

"Listen up Joseph. Taylor McKessie is my girlfriend! She is mine and you better leave her alone. You stay as far away from her as you possibly can or else you and me are going to have some problems. I know you don't want my foot up your ass and fist down your throat you understand?" Chad said angrily.

Joseph smirked, "Well that's going to be a little hard considering that I'm going to following her around all day and I looked at her schedule and we have every single class together for the rest of the year." **_(The only classes Chad has with Taylor are homeroom, lunch, gym, and AP English in that order which is basically the only classes I'll be covering except for maybe a special occasion)_**

With that being said the bell rang and everyone shuffled out of the class except for Troy who was still speechless and Chad who was angry.

"Bolton and Danforth get to your next class!" Ms. Darbus snapped.

**Lunchtime**

Chad and Troy were walking to lunch.

"Chad stop sulking. That Joseph dude doesn't have anything on you man. You're Chad Danforth co-captain of the basketball team plus Taylor loves you."

"He is also Joseph the smart dude just like Taylor's the smart girl. I know you would be feeling the same way if he was liking Gabriella."

Chad and Troy got their food and walked to the normal table. There were three empty seats where Taylor, Gabriella, and Kelsi were supposed to be.

"Where's everyone else at?" Troy asked.

"Oh they went to work on their little project thingy in the library and Joseph is with them if that's what you're talking about," Zeke said.

Chad sat his lunch down and said, "Oh well I'm going to the library too. I don't trust that guy Troy you coming?"

Troy looked up at him like he was crazy stuffing fries into his mouth.

"How do you know that he's not tricking both of our girls, Gabriella is pretty and smart too," Chad whispered.

"You might be right," with that Troy grabbed and handful of fries and they ran off to the library.

"What's with them?" Sharpay laughed.

**Library**

Troy and Chad were peeking through a bookshelf so they could see what was going on.

"Chad look at that. If you stuck a magazine between Joseph and Taylor it would suffocate. You better get out there his arm is wrapped around her waist and one of her hands is on his thigh. Wait she just pulled out her phone and she's texting somebody." As Troy finished talking Chad's phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out as Troy looked at him.

"It's from Taylor."

**I have an idea Chad how about you just come out and say hi to me instead of hiding behind a bookshelf watching me. I want to give you a hug. Love Taylor.**

"I guess she can see us," Troy said amused by the embarrassed look Chad had on his face.

"No dip." Chad straightened his clothes and moved to where everyone could see him along with Troy.

"Hey Taylor, Gabriella, and Kelsi," Chad said making his way to Taylor.

"Hey Chad, Troy what are you doing here?"

"Just came to say hi baby," Troy said pulling Gabriella into a kiss.

Taylor stood up and gave Chad a bear hug just like she said. "Were you spying on me baby?" Chad nodded. "I'm sorry it's just that I love you so much I can't stand to be away from you that long."

Taylor blushed and gave him a kiss. Chad placed his hand firmly on her lower back and she wrapped his arm around his neck.

"Aww Troy aren't they just the cutest couple ever," Gabriella gawked.

"Not cuter than me and you." Troy took her face in his hands and kissed her softly on the lips.

Joseph didn't like that Chad was making out with Taylor and he was jealous so he ruined the fun.

"Um… Taylor I don't know if this is a bad time or not but I was wondering if you could help me with the science homework sometime. I can't after school so maybe sometime during a class that you don't like. I could get a pass to get us out of the class."

Taylor pulled apart from Chad.

"Taylor why'd you stop?" Chad whined.

"Because I was given a job to help him and we can do this anytime. School's not the right place for it anyhow I don't know what I was thinking."

"But Tay."

Taylor put her finger to his lips "no buts"

"So Taylor when do you think you could help me?" Joseph asked innocently.

"Um… I really hate gym so I we could work then."

"Tay that's my favorite class with you. Can't you do it during a class that we don't have together like math or one of your electives," Chad whined even more.

"I think that gym would be the perfect time because all the other classes I really want to go to and get caught up on. There's not really much I need to do in gym," Joseph said.

"I'm sorry Chad but he's right we need to do it during gym."

Chad was beyond pissed. "Chad we don't have much time left in lunch we should go finish eating." Troy said.

Chad stormed out of the library pushing everyone who was in his way on the ground.

"He seems like he has a pretty bad temper. He even threatened to beat me up," Joseph protested to Taylor.

Troy finally saw Joseph the way Chad did and he didn't like him at all. "I'm just glad you aren't like that Troy?" Joseph said.

Troy stared at him in disbelief. "Wrong we are actually a lot alike." With that Troy pulled Joseph out of his chair and shoved him to the ground before storming out the same path as Chad.

Taylor and Gabriella looked at each other confused.

**Later on that day**

Taylor had finished helping Joseph with his homework and they had about five minutes left in the period so she decided to go to the gym to see what was up with Chad.

"Where are we going?" Joseph asked.

"To the gym."

"For what?"

"I really need to see what's up with Chad."

"Why do you even care he doesn't even seem like he cares about you."

"That's not true he cares a lot about me."

"He doesn't act like it."

"He usually does that's why I'm trying to figure out what's up."

"Whatever."

"I'm serious he is so sweet and romantic. I remember what he did for me when I was at home:

_Flashback_

_Taylor was lying in her bed miserable and in pain. Her pain pills didn't seem to be helping and she had a severe headache. She could barely move because her side hurt so bad. She was to the point where she was in tears. She heard a knock at the door._

_"Come in," she said weakly._

_Chad came in. "Hey Tay you don't look to good how are you feeling?"_

_"I feel like death right now."_

_"Is it that bad?" Chad rubbed her arm hating to see her like that and knowing it was nothing he could do to ease her pain._

_"Why aren't you at school?" Taylor asked._

_"I called you this morning before school and your mom said you were in a lot of pain. It was eating at me all day so during lunch I left school."_

_Taylor looked at the clock. "Chad lunch was over a while ago. I know it didn't take you that long to get here from school."_

_Chad smiled. "You're right I had to go and pick you up something."_

_Taylor perked up. "You got me something where's it at?"_

_"Hold on I'll show you," Chad ran out of the room and got his surprises. "Close your eyes!" he yelled._

_She did and he came in, "Okay now open."_

_She opened up and sitting right beside her was a big get well card. It was huge almost taller than Chad and when it was opened it was the size of 4 Chad's across._

_"Chad that is a huge card where did you get it? Thank you so much! Can you open it up so I can see it on the inside?"_

_Chad opened it up and Homework by Corbin Bleu started playing. Taylor smiled, "I love this song Chad."_

_"This song is the way I feel when it comes I'm putting in homework until I know everything about you."_

_"Thank you so much you are the best boyfriend I've ever had."_

_"Don't thank me yet because this is not it. I have a couple more things for you," he ran to get his next surprise. "Close your eyes again."_

_Chad brought in his gift and sat it on top of Taylor. She laughed, "Chad what is on top of me."_

_"Open your eyes and see silly."_

_She opened them and saw a giant teddy bear sitting on top of her. It was big and fat, but cute and cuddly._

_"Okay now this is crazy but I like it! This is a big ass teddy bear. I could probably sleep on it."_

_"Press its hand for it to sing."_

_Taylor pressed the hand and Young Love by Chris Brown started playing. She squealed, "Chad I love this song too!"_

_"I know and I thought it would be perfect considering that we got that young love."_

_"I changed my mind Chad you are the best boyfriend in the whole wide world."_

_"Better than Troy."_

_"Yup, Troy never did anything like this for Gabriella."_

_"Okay and I got one more thing real quick."_

_"Okay what could it possibly be this time?"_

_Chad came back with a giant Twix bar in his hand that was taller than the big card._

_"Chad I don't want to be mean or anything but I don't like Twix bars."_

_"Oh I know but I thought that you would give it to me."_

_Taylor laughed and then gave Chad a kiss on the lips._

_End of flashback_

"Wow what a selfish bastard. He couldn't even do something nice for you without satisfying his own needs," Joseph said.

"Oh come on JoJo it's not even like that why are you hating on Chad so much?"

"I'm not hating on him I know that I'm better anyway."

"Whatever," Taylor said as they continued to walk down the hall.

**With Chad**

Chad was still a little upset that Taylor wasn't in gym but he was ready to drop it since it was over and he couldn't do anything else about it. He was on his way in the boy's locker room when he felt himself being shoved against the wall.

"Hey Chad I told you this wasn't over."

"Melrose back off I don't like you," he said.

"Not even if I did this?" Melrose put her hand on his special spot.

"Melrose stop," Chad breathed.

"No, you know that you like this." She put her whole hand down in his pants.

Chad moaned at her touch. His heart was telling him to stop but his body was telling him to keep going. It didn't help that Melrose was grinding herself on him.

"Melrose stop I've had enough."

"You've had nowhere near enough."

Before Chad knew anything her lips were pressed against his. He didn't have time to react before he heard a piercing scream. It startled both Melrose and him causing her to stop. They both turned to look.

Taylor was heartbroken at the sight she saw. She didn't know what to do. She walked up to Chad as the tears ran down her face.

"See he couldn't resist me," Melrose smirked. Taylor did what she wanted to do since she met Melrose and slapped the hell out of her. Melrose ran out of the gym crying about her face.

"Chad how could you do this to me?" Taylor asked.

"Taylor please let me explain. I swear she kissed me. I didn't want her to do it. I don't have any kind of feelings or attraction toward her."

"Oh really because that's sure not what it looked like to me. That bulge in your shorts really aren't helping either," Joseph said.

"Shut up faggot!" Chad said attacking Joseph and punching him numerous times.

"Stop!" Taylor screamed and ran away. Joseph squirmed from Chad's grip and ran after her.

Chad followed her when he saw them in the hallway. Joseph had his arms wrapped around her as she cried into his shoulder.

"Danforth get dressed so you can go to class!" Coach Bolton said.

Chad ran back to the locker room and quickly got dressed. He yelled and banged on lockers in the hallway as he made it to his next class.

**AP English**

They were in AP English the only important required class he had with Taylor. He sat right in front of her. He got in class just as the bell rang and didn't have time to talk to her like he wanted. He turned around and looked at the crying fragile girl and his heart broke knowing he had caused her so much pain.

**Taylor I'm sorry please let me explain** Chad wrote on a note and then passed to her. She took the note but before she could read it Joseph who was sitting beside her took the note out of her hand and ripped it up.

"Ms. Higgins can you please make Chad turn around and leave Taylor and I alone."

"Mr. Danforth turn around and pay attention to the lesson."

Chad sent Joseph an evil look and turned around frustrated.

"Ok class I have an assignment that should only take a day and it's pretty fun so I'll let you work in partners."

Chad smiled this was the only way he would probably get to talk to Taylor.

He turned around, "Hey Taylor can you be my partner?"

"No she can't be your partner. She is mine and what in the hell makes you think she would want to be partners with the boyfriend she just found lip-locking with another girl."

Chad turned around and banged on his desk.

**After class**

Chad saw Taylor at her locker with Joseph by her side. He ran up to her hoping he could get the chance.

"Taylor please let me explain."

"Dude just leave her alone," Joseph pulled her away. Chad couldn't help himself from lunging forward and attacking Joseph. They were on the ground wrestling. Troy was close by and saw what was happening. He pulled Chad away from Joseph and threw him up against a locker.

"Chad calm down!"

"No! I want to kill him. That's my girlfriend that he is with. Get the fuck off me Troy!"

"No Chad I'm not letting you do this. It's too close to break you'll be suspended over break and then you'll be in trouble and you won't be able to hang. That dude ain't worth it man."

"Is everything okay?" an on looking teacher asked.

"Yeah everything's good."

The bell rang and Troy let Chad go as they walked to class.

**Skip to after school**

Joseph had to give Taylor a ride home since she wasn't talking to Chad. Taylor really didn't feel like doing much of anything so she told Joseph to go home. She went up to her room and plopped down on the bed. She was thinking about what she saw between Melrose and Chad. She had no idea what to do. Her phone broke her train of thought.

(Taylor,_ Gabriella)_

Hey Gabi

_Aww Taylor Chad told Troy who told me what happened I'm so sorry_

I don't know what to do Gabi I'm stuck I want to break up with him but something keeps telling me to listen to what he wants to tell me

_Listen to your gut and listen to what he has to say Tay you never know what the circumstances were_

He looked like he was enjoying it

_As slutty as Melrose is she could probably turn a 2-year old on_

I know but she's Chad's ex how do I know he doesn't have feelings for her

_Taylor listen I'm coming over so we can talk more I'll be there in about 10 minutes_

Okay thanks Gabi

_What are best friends for?_

Gabriella got there 10 minutes later just as she had said.

"Hey Gabi."

"Oh Tay honey you look awful."

"I know all I can do is cry. I really can't make up my mind."

Gabriella and Taylor talked a little while longer and they still hadn't come up with a solution for Taylor's problem.

"Tay I don't care what you say I'm inviting the guys over and you are going to talk this out with Chad."

"Gabriella you better not!"

Before Taylor knew anything she was on the phone inviting them over.

"You might want to fix your make-up because they will be here soon and I'll be back in a minute because I need to get changed."

Taylor groaned and went back up to her room to fix her make-up.

10 minutes later Gabriella was back and had changed into a pink striped bikini, white mini shorts, and pink flip-flops.

5 minutes after that the doorbell rang again and in came the boys with Taco Bell bags.

"We brought food," Chad mumbled.

"We're gonna take our food and go to the hot tub to make-out," Gabriella said leaving the two in the living room.

"Taylor can I please have a second to explain?" Chad pleaded with her.

"No Chad you hurt me and I need some time to think about this," Taylor said running up to her room.

Chad sighed and walked outside where Gabriella and Troy were. Gabriella and Troy stopped kissing, "Hey Chad what's up why are you out here and not in they're with Taylor?"

"Taylor won't talk to me and she ran up to her room so I just came out here and thought I'd take a dip in the pool to calm my nerves."

He jumped in the pool and swam around sadly.

"Troy he looks so sad and Taylor was a mess when I first came over."

"I know we really need to do something about this."

"Yeah and I have a plan," Gabriella said.

**Gabriella's plan Troy's part**

Troy jumped in the pool with Chad. "Hey Chad we really need to talk."

"What man I'm not in the mood."

"I-it's about Taylor."

"Why are you wasting time then man spill!"

"Well I was talking to Gabriella and she told me that Taylor is going to break up with you."

Chad kicked in the water, "Shit! Troy man what am I going to do?"

"I don't know but if I was you then I would go talk to her and try to make things right."

"Thanks Troy for the info and you're right I'm going to go talk to her."

Chad got out of the water and ran in the house before even drying off.

**Gabriella's part**

Gabriella walked upstairs to Taylor's room where she heard her crying at.

She sat down on the side of the bed, "Tay I have to tell you something."

"Gabriella I want to be alone right now could you please go," Taylor cried.

"I think you might want to hear this it's about Chad."

"What then Gabi?"

"Okay I was just talking to Troy and he told me that Chad said he was going to break up with you."

"What? Why? What did I do wrong?" Taylor screamed and cried.

"It's because he thinks that you like Joseph."

"I just met the guy today!"

"Do you want it to be over with you and Chad?"

"No, of course not I love him too much!"

"Then you better go get your man before Melrose does," Gabriella said pushing her out the door.

Taylor walked down the hallway walking right into Chad. They looked at each other before Taylor collapsed and cried in his arms.

"Shh Tay don't cry," Chad said picking her up and carrying her back into her room.

"C-Chad I don't like Joseph we are just friends I love you!" Taylor cried.

Chad looked at the crying girl. "Well if you love me so much then why are you breaking up with me?"

"I'm not why are you breaking up with me?"

"Huh?" Chad said confused, "Why would I be breaking up with you? All I've been trying to do is spend some time with you and get you to not break up with me?"

"Wait what? Gabriella told me that you told Troy you were going to break up with me because you thought that I had a thing for Joseph."

"I never told him anything like that. Plus Troy told me that you told Gabriella you were going to break up with me?"

"Alright yeah I know what's going on now. Gabriella and Troy reveal yourselves now."

Gabriella and Troy opened the door and stepped inside.

Gabriella started, "Okay Tay please don't be mad at us. All we wanted to do was help you guys out. You two are meant to be together and you almost broke up. You're East High's 2nd cutest couple. I thought that we were doing the right thing."

Taylor walked over to Gabriella and hugged her, "It's okay Gabi I'm not mad."

"So are you guys still together?" Troy asked.

"I don't know. Taylor will you still be my girlfriend?"

"Yes Chad I still want to be your girlfriend." They hugged and then kissed again.

"We're going to leave you two alone." Gabriella and Troy zipped down the stairs.

They pulled apart and a single tear rolled down Taylor's cheek. "Hey why are you crying?"

Taylor shook her head, "Nothing."

"Tay, Tay don't you lie to me. I can tell that there is something wrong. I am demanding that you tell me right now."

Taylor sighed, "It's just that when I saw you with Melrose it"

Chad put his fingers to her lips cutting her off. "I'm telling you right now that kiss meant nothing to me at all. It's hard for a guy not to be a little turned on when you have a girl grinded all up on you. I will assure you the only girl I would want to be or even enjoy being grinded by is you."

Taylor pulled Chad into a passionate kiss. Her hands traveled around his body and his did the same. His mind drifted back to the dream he had again. Things heated up as Chad's position became on top of her. Taylor felt his part that was pretty hard pushed against her and she pulled back.

"Why'd you stop?" Chad asked.

"Uh Chad I didn't even grind you and your um you know."

Chad laughed, "I'm sorry I can't help but be turned on by you and I had this dream that I can't get out of my head."

"Tell me about it."

"We had sex."

"Oh," was Taylor's reply.

"I'm not trying to pressure you into doing anything because I know you want to wait until you are married."

"Yeah and I read somewhere that when some guys abstain from sex for a while after having it a lot before they have a lot of wet dreams. I know that you were pretty active before me and I assume that you haven't done anything since you've been with me."

"Oh no of course not I definitely haven't done anything behind you back."

Gabriella and Troy barged in. "We are here to save you from your awkward conversation. We heard you from outside the door and we have had that conversation before she we know how awkward it can be," Troy said.

"Thanks I guess what do you want?" Taylor asked.

"The suns about to set and me and Troy are going to watch it from outside and we thought you guys would like to join us."

"That's fine with me Chad would you like to watch the sunset with me?"

"Yeah sure Tay."

"Just give us a minute."

"Alright," Gabriella and Troy said leaving.

A couple seconds later the door opened and Gabriella peeked in, "Oh yeah and Chad you might want to fix that little problem in your pants. It would make us all a little more comfortable please and thank you."

Taylor laughed, "Great now everyone knows that I am overly horny," Chad laughed.

"It was for a good cause," Taylor laughed and then kissed him before pulling him out the door.

**Watching the sunset**

"This is beautiful," Taylor stated.

"Yeah it is but not even close to as beautiful as you are," Chad said and kissed her.

"Taylor McKessie," a voice boomed startling everyone. Taylor looked up and saw her dad standing over her. She left out a sigh of relief.

"Hi Daddy!" she got up to hug him.

"Taylor what is wrong with you?" he asked.

"What are you talking about dad?"

"Did you just completely forget that you were supposed to pick up Samantha and Jerrell (**_her little sisters and brothers in case you didn't know_**)?"

Taylor gasped, "Daddy I am so sorry I forgot. The day has been so crazy I like totally forgot. Please don't ground me I swear it won't happen again. This was my first day back from school please I swear it will never happen again."

"Taylor sweetie it's only a five minute walk to their school."

"I know I'm sorry I won't let it ever happen again."

"Okay Taylor I'm trusting you won't ever forget again. It's getting kind of late so why don't you say bye to your friends so they can go home."

"Alright daddy." Mr. McKessie walked back in the house.

"Tay you forgot your little sister and brother?" Gabriella laughed.

"Shut up and get out of my house," Taylor joked.

"Technically we are out of your house," Troy smirked.

"Then get off my property!" Taylor smiled.

"Okay we're leaving this day has been really crazy and I'm scared to go to sleep and wake up again," Chad said.

"Bye Chad," Taylor said giving him a kiss.

"Taylor!" her dad shouted peaking out a window.

"Ok daddy!" Chad laughed and kissed her hand. "See you in the morning."

"Bye guys," Taylor said as her friends left out the gate.

Taylor tracked back up to her room and jumped into the bed. _Today has been one crazy day I know how Chad feels I'm scared for tomorrow too._

**_A/N- Well tell me what you all thought of it. I can't believe I sat here and wrote 15 pages! That is the most I think I've ever written for a single chapter. I think that I did pretty well on this chapter but I'll let you guys be the judge of that. I think that the chapters will all cover one day because over the course of this story it's two weeks. Anyway tell me what you thought about this chapter just be honest!_**


End file.
